


Lesson learned

by littleridinghood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleridinghood/pseuds/littleridinghood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is late for Mr.Tomlinson's class, and doesn't have his assignment ready. Trying to push his buttons and make him crumble, Harry doesn't expect himself to be the one to lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

> attempted smut...

So maybe being late to class and then not having the term paper ready wasn't the best idea Harry's ever had.  
On the other hand, getting smashed last night, and the night before was way better than sitting at home writing about Napoleon's megalomaniac deeds.

Apparently Mr.Tomlinson, his history teacher had a different opinion.

Harry and Louis Tomlinson had never really had an easy relationship so to say. On his first day, when Louis stepped into class, Harry accidentally mistook him for a new student and shamelessly propositioned to him. To say their relationship was stained after that might have been an understatement. 

To Harrys defense, Louis didn't exactly look like your usual teacher. He was fresh out of Uni, being 26, but could easily pass for 20. He was a bit shorter than Harry, and if you'd ask him, had the most delicious curves anyone could ever ask for. 

Usually Louis was dressed in tight black trousers, rolled up at his ankles, smart shoes, a t-shirt( most likely of some band half of the world has never heard of) and a blazer on top.  
Well he was hot as fuck and Harry had a thing for hot as fuck, so blame him for trying.

So Harry didn't have his term paper. Well he would find a way eventually to hand it in later. He couldn't flunk this class or graduation wouldn't be an option in about a month. 

So when he strode into class, being all confident and maybe a little cocky, he was surprised that Mr. Tomlinson didn't say a word to him. Just looked as if he wanted to...strangle him maybe. 

Harry took him in, he was dressed in his more or less usual attire, with his hair being a tad longer than it was when he started. It was combed back into some sort of quiff which made Harry lick his lips. He apparently hadn't shaved in the last couple of days because his chin was framed by stubble that had to be at least 4 days of growth.

So what, Harry didn't really concentrate on what he was saying to the class. Well, if he was going to be a shit student today, at least he went through with it.

“That'll be all for today. Thanks for handing in your papers, I'll see to them as soon as possible. Have a nice day” Louis finished the class. 

Harry perked up as soon as the bell rang. Grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

“And just where do you think you are going Styles?”  
Harry turned around to look at Mr.Tomlinson, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, class is finished if I'm not mistaken” he replied with false sweetness.

“Oh I don't think it is for you. Close the door and take a seat in front, we will have a little talk Styles”

“If you insist Tomlinson” Harry shot back.  
Louis clenched his jaw looking at Harry as if he was thinking of a thousand different ways to punish him. Well. 

“Lose that tone, it doesn't suit you. Now sit!”  
Harry slumped down in the first row, looking expectantly at Louis who was still standing behind his desk.  
Slowly he walked around it coming to a halt in front of Harry. He leaned back on his desk crossing his arms staring Harry in the eyes. 

“Care to explain what made you miss handing in the assignment? And coming in 18 minutes to late? I'm sure you have a decent explanation. Don't you?” 

Harry looked up at Louis, a smirk starting to form on his lips. He knew exactly how to press his buttons and he was not going to hold back. 

“Well to be honest, I just got really wasted Mr. Tomlinson. Wanna know what I did then?” He was full on smirking know. ”Went to this frat party. And maybe, possibly fucked the head of house. You know how frat boys seem so tense and determined to be straight all the time? Well I fucked that right out of him.” 

Louis jaw clenched even further. He knew what game Harry was playing, and he wouldn't go down without a fight. 

He might think that Harry is an arsehole through and through but he could never deny that he stirred something in him. From the first day on when he had tried to come onto him, Louis had the urge to show him where exactly he belonged. 

If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson couldn't stand it was boys behaving as if they owned the world just because no one was able to show them who was in power. 

Harry Styles seemed to be just one of them. It didn't exactly help that, if it wasn't for him being his student, Louis would have probably fucked him already.

“Mhh, sure you did Styles, sure you did.Too bad that I don't find this a good enough reason to miss a paper that I had assigned at the beginning of the term.” 

Louis pushed himself from his desk and walked towards Harry. He rested both of his hands on Harrys desk, looking down at him. 

“So what do you think? I couldn't just let you get through with a thing like that could I?”

Harry looked up at Louis, taking in the proximity. He swallowed in a manner that he hoped would go unnoticed but by the way a smirk started to form on Louis lips, it wasn't successful.

“I don't know Mr.Tomlinson. You tell me. You could just let me pass so that you won't have to see me again next year.” 

Louis once again pushed himself up and walked around Harrys desk. He came to a stop just behind Harry, leaning over him so that he was able to speak directly into his ear. Harry shuddered at the sudden closeness.

“I don't really like this idea...Harry. I think, you need to be taught a lesson. Now, how do you think I should do that?”  
Louis breath was hot on Harrys ear as he finished his sentence. He was obviously enjoying that he could make Harry squirm like this, when usually he was the one who thought he was in control all the time.  
“I-I don't know. Maybe I could hand it in later?”  
Harry's voice must have risen an octave, he could barely recognize it himself.

All of a sudden, Louis gripped a fist-full of his long curly hair, yanking his head back, so that his ear was directly at Louis mouth.

“Nah, I don't think that would have the desired effect. I think you need to be taught a different lesson. A lesson in control and who has it. Don't you agree, Harry? Don't you think you should be, I don't know, maybe punished?”  
Louis hissed the last word, his breath running unbelievably hot over Harrys skin, his mouth touching the shell of his ear.

Harry whimpered, obviously not being left cold by his teachers actions.

“I-I, yes. Yes maybe.” 

Louis yanked on his hair again, making him release a low grown.

“Yes, who Harry?” “Yes L-Louis” another yank.  
“Try again!” “ Yes,Mr.Tomlinson!”

Louis lips turned up. “Mhm, that's better, but still not what I wanted to hear. Maybe you should try a little harder Harry.”

Louis, who was still standing behind Harry, pulled him up by his shirt, pushing him down on the table. One hand still locked in his hair, Harry could feel Louis other hand wandering from his shoulder over his back until it disappeared, only to make a reappearance by being smacked down on his arse.

Harry squirmed and bit his lips to keep him from making any noises.

“So, you wanna try again Harry?” “Y-yes! I want to try again. S-”  
“Tststs, wrong again babe. I think you don't exactly grasp the concept here” Louis smacked his arse again. This time harder.

Harry wasn't really used to not being in control, but he couldn't deny that it turned him on to no end. He was sure that it had all to do with Louis, with his fantasies all coming true to some extend. Even if he never really saw himself in the passive role. 

“Maybe we should get rid of your jeans, Harry. I have the feeling that my hands can't quite leave the imprint I want them to leave. What do you think?”  
“Yes, yes jeans can go. Take them off, please!” 

He could feel a ragged breath in his curls. “No, why don't you take them off for me? I don't think you're in a position to make demands” 

Harry let out a moan at Louis harsh tone. He didn't know that being dominated did this to him but he couldn't deny that deep inside this was exactly what he wanted.  
He stood up shakily and hurriedly started to remove his jeans, pulling his pants down with them. His cock slapping against his belly.

Harry hadn't even realized him growing hard at some point.  
“Someones eager, aren't you Harry? All eager for me to punish you? Finally showing you the ropes?”  
“Yes. Yes, yes,yes! So eager. Please!”  
“Please what? What do you want, hm? Want me to spank you? Until you're all red and sore? Bend you over my knees for it?”  
“Yes! Please! Please daddy!” Louis chuckled. Harrys eyes went wide at his own phrasing. He didn't exactly know where it came from but it seemed to do the job for both of them.  
“Learned it in the end, didn't you darling? So filthy, baby. Maybe I should reward you later...”

Louis sat down on his chair, yanking Harry by his hair, bending him over his knees until he was firmly placed. He could feel Harry's cock pressing through the fabric of his own trousers, leaving a wet patch where his head was leaking pre-come.

“Such a good boy now. I'm going to give you 15 slaps, Harry. You're going to count for me, understood?”  
“Yes. “ Louis slapped him once, hard. “Y-yes daddy!”  
“Good boy! Now count. If you miss one, we'll have to start over, baby.”

The first blow landed on Harry's right cheek.  
“O-one!” Harry moaned. The blows continued faster than anticipated.  
“Fif-fifteen. Fifteen!” the moans were getting louder each time Louis' hand met Harry's arse.

“Such a good boy! Look at you baby, took that so well. So pretty being all red and sore! Wanna do something for daddy now? I'm going to take care of you after baby, I can feel you all hard and leaking against my leg.”

“Yes. Wanna do something for you, daddy. Be a good boy for you! “ Harry looked up at Louis eager glint in his eyes.

“ Get on your knees then baby, good boys always get on their knees. Come on, take my trousers off, I don't have all day!”

Harry eagerly pulled on Louis' trousers, popping each button one at a time. He pulled them down hurriedly, taking in his pants and apparent hard-on. With the same eagerness he mouthed at Louis' clothed cock. From what Harry could feel he was quite big. Slowly he pulled Louis' pants down. His hard cock slapping his face in the process. It was big. And wide in girth. All pink and hard an beautiful. His foreskin still slightly covering the tip.

Harry grabbed Louis at the base and brought his mouth close. Slowly he licked a long stripe from Louis' balls up to his tip.  
The moans he got in response made him even more eager to please Louis. 

“That's it baby, suck on my cock. I want you to choke on it a little. Can you do that for daddy, babe?”  
Harry looked up to Louis from under his lashes, his green eyes sparkling with determination. When Louis started to guide Harrys head further down his shaft, Harry couldn't hold in his groans, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure through Louis cock.

“That's it. You're doing so good, choking on my cock. Such good boy, Harry. My good boy!”  
Out of nowhere Louis started to fuck Harry's mouth in earnest. Staring at his huge cock disappearing into Harry's mouth, which looked way to sinful around him. 

After a couple of minutes Louis pulled Harry from his cock.  
“Come on up, baby. You did so good! Don't want to come yet.” 

He bend Harry over his desk, slowly and carefully caressing his still red arse cheeks.

“You did so good baby! Don't you think you deserve a little something now?”  
Harry moaned in response.

“Please, yes please!” “Mhh, thought so!” 

And with that, Louis slowly parted his cheeks and squatted down. Harry shuddered as the air hit his hole, now being fully exposed.

“So pretty for me!” Louis groaned just before he gently licked a stripe up Harrys hole.  
Tongue flat and gentle as he did little kitten licks until Harry was squirming above him.  
Louis then proceeded to poke at Harry with his tongue, until his puckered hole gave in and Louis could fuck into him. 

“Oh god! Oh god, Lou! Nghhso.Fucking.Good! Please, need more, Lou, I need more. Please daddy!”

Louis stopped fucking Harry with his tongue, causing the younger boy to whimper at the loss of pleasure. Harry heard some rummaging in Louis bag, as the older one produced a package of lube and a condom out of it. 

“Gonna fuck you, yeah?Gonna loosen you up with my fingers first. I bet you're already loose from my tongue aren't you? Gonna make this so good for you baby!”

Harry moaned as Louis slid his first finger in without much of a warning. He was soon siccoring him open with two and then tree fingers. Harry eagerly fucking back into Louis' hand.

“Please. Need more! Please Louis I-”

Louis pulled his fingers out, leaving Harry to clench on air.

“Yeah,yeah ok baby. Gonna lube up and put a condom on and then fuck you real good yeah?”

Louis proceeded to grab the lube and condom packet, just to be stopped by Harry's hand.

“ 'M clean. Can-can we maybe not? I-I want to feel you come inside me, please! I've been so good for you!”

Louis let out a moan. He knew this wasn't playing safe, but fuck it! 

“Yeah. Yeah we can do that. Gonna come inside you, like you wanted!”

He slowly started to push at Harrys hole, breaching the ring of muscle until he was fully sinking into him, bottoming out. He started to fuck Harry from behind, picking up his pace and rolling his hips just so he could reach Harrys prostate. 

“Fuck! Right there! Louuuu, right fucking there! Ohmygodohmygodnnngggh”

“Shit, Harry! You're so fucking tight on my cock! Feel so incredible. Could do this forever. So good baby, so good!” 

“Lou, please! Wanna turn around! Wanna see your face while you fuck me.”

Louis pulled out of Harry to allow him to lie back on his desk, looking him into the eyes, green ones sparkling into his own blue ones.  
Before he sank back into Harry though, Louis leaned down carefully, bringing his lips close to Harry's and sealing them together into a kiss for the first time.  
He forgot being harsh and fast, just enjoying Harrys soft, pliant lips against his own.  
While still kissing him, Louis slowly pushed back into Harry, angling his cock in all the right ways, making Harry moan and scream in pleasure.

“Lou! 'M gonna come. 'M gonna come, Lou. Please let me. Please!” Louis started to fuck into Harry harder, with each thrust bringing him colder to his release.

“Yes, fuck! Harry come on! Come on, wanna see you cum all over yourself. Wanna see you come from just my cock!”

“Aaagh Lou! 'M coming, Lou. Shit, shit, shi-i-i-it!” 

Louis continued to fuck Harry through his orgasm, letting him ride out his high properly.

“Louis, please fill me up! Come on, come inside me. Please, please fill me up real good!” 

“You want that? Hm? You want me to fill you up real good baby? Such a filthy boy! God Harry! So-so-so good! Nghhharry!”

Harry could feel the warmth of Louis cum filling his insides. Moaning he bucked his hips up, letting Louis squeeze out the last drop right into him.

Louis leaned down, kissing Harry softly, murmuring sweet nothings and praises into his ears.

After a couple of moments Harry looked Louis in the eyes.  
“Well...”  
“So” Louis grinned “have you learned your lesson Mr.Styles?” He looked at Harry a gleam of mischief in his eyes.  
“ I don't know. Maybe I need you to discipline me more often, so that it can really sink in...daddy”

Louis turned towards him pecking his lips.

“Yeah, maybe you'd really need that! Though I'd like to propose some private tutoring after school. At my place.”

“Mhhm, that would be best I guess.” Harry smirked leaning over to kiss Louis again.

So when Harry graduated a month later with an A in history and a boyfriend in the first row, he would probably say that his lessons with Mr.Tomlinson turned out to have a pretty deep impact.  
And if he maybe couldn't properly sit down at the ceremony, well then that just proofs it.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! cuteasbuttonsallofyou


End file.
